


Why don't you just leave

by Way_too_obsessed_with_everything



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Way_too_obsessed_with_everything/pseuds/Way_too_obsessed_with_everything
Summary: So basically, instead of Quinn telling Finn that she's pregnant (bc in this au she's not), she knows that he likes someone else.
Relationships: Finn Hudson/Noah Puckerman
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Finn said. Quinn was giving him the silent treatment, this only happened when he joined the Glee club. Did she somehow find out his secret?

"You-You-I just can't believe you. I can't even tell you." Quinn said. She was almost crying.

"I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. Can you tell me what you did?"

"No. Not here. Not now. Come to my house after school."

"Ok."

Quinn's house

"Hey," Finn said.

"Hi. Come sit."

"Ok."

"So one day at glee, I caught you staring at Puck's ass. I thought he's not gay. My boyfriend isn't gay. But to be sure, I skipped school one day to check your room. I went through the window to see if you had a diary or something but I doubted it. I did find one though, and I called Santana and had her pick the lock. I found that for the past few weeks, you've been writing about Puck and coming out. I-I just can't believe it. So, is it true?" She was about to cry.

"No, it's not true."

"Liar! Whose diary is it then? Rachel's? Because she has disgustingly good handwriting and you don't."

"Ok fine it's mine."

"Great. Now I'm going to be your big fat beard! Do you realize that! You know what, just leave."

"And don't worry about me telling everyone. We're broken up but I don't want to be your beard! Now, go!" Quinn says, now she's yelling/crying.

Finn got out of there right away. He didn't want to be murdered right at that second.


	2. Well that's not good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter

"Dude, what's wrong?" Puck asked after P.E.

"Nothing."

"I'm your best friend, I know when something is wrong. Did something happen with you and Quinn? I haven't seen the two of you around each other."

"Yeah, something happened. I like Quinn a lot, but she noticed that there was someone I liked more."

"Oh well, it better not be Rachel, because she's taken."

"No worry, it's not Rachel."

"Ok, bro. Remember, hoes before bros."

"Yeah ok."

When he helped Kurt for football tryouts, he thought that Kurt might be able to help him. Kurt wasn't out, but everyone knew there was something up.


	3. Get the confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't long at all, but this is the longest chapter on here

Come on Finn, you can tell him. What's the worst thing that could happen? Well, you could be humiliated to the Glee Club level of popularity, which is being bullied and harrased by Sue and other people. 

Off that topic, what was he? He hadn't thought about it at all. He could be bi, but he could also be gay. He thinks that he's bi. Well, that means he likes boys and girls, is that true? He could see himself being with a guy or a girl, but right now, it was only Puck. Right now, he only wants to be with Puck.

Then, the worst possible thing happened to him. 

"Hey bro," Puck said, "Can you help me pick up my stuff, you knocked me over."

"Sure."

"What were you doing. You were walking down the hall like you were daydreaming! Were you thinking about a girl? Quinn?"

"No way. Why would I think about my ex or any girl. You realize that I'm still getting over my breakup with her, right?" Finn said. That was a lie though, he got over Quinn before they even broke up. But, he was going to do this today. He was going to tell Puck.

"Ok."

"Hey, Puck, do you want to hang out after Football practice today?"

"Sure."

"Ok, see you at Football.

Sometime after football at Puck's house

"Hey, so I wanted to tell you something," Finn said.

"So, now you're going to tell me the girl like."

"Yeah, something like that. I wanted to tell you." He paused, "Nevermind."

"What is it?"

"I like you. Like, like you like you. Before you say anything, I'm gonna leave, bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly think this is a dead fic I think I'll do 2 more chapters unless someone wants more. Even one person could convince me to write more.

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot! The first one-shot so criticism is welcome. Probably going to be a series. I love sad endings, but happy ones are better but don't worry, I'll try to get another one in this series soon. It's short, but I want to have somewhat even stories, and this one would be very long if it went as far as I wanted it. New one in a series coming soon.


End file.
